Trouble Between Four
by xXRoderich-EdelsteinXx
Summary: While this may sound easy to Austria, perhaps having Germany help lead England and France into a trap won't be quite as easy as he thought... I understand this was actually on another account, but it was my old one. I lost the password and the email...


Author's Note:

Nothing belongs to me. This is based off of a Role-play I was doing with a friend of mine, on Gaia. The original story to this belongs to both of us, but sadly the Characters do not. I apologize if the first chapter is boring, but it will get better, I promise you that. And there will be Yaoi in the next chapter. So if you do not like Boy x boy then don't read. And I do not have a beta so I also apologize if the writing isn't very good.

Lately there had been much tension and rumor spreading all throughout Austria's country, but he kept shaking it off. He had no time to deal with little rumors. Sitting in his main room right now were two Nations he wasn't really all that interested in seeing right now. The only one that would make things worse would be if Prussia was here with them. England and France had become much acquainted with each other lately and had been coming over more often. Now it's not like he didn't enjoy company; it was just that these two weren't the best kind of company. He stood in his kitchen with a tray of tea in his hands as he took a moment to compose himself.

Walking out to their loud bickering, the instant he stepped out, they went silent and looked at him with smiles. What were they up to? He frowned and placed the tray onto the table in front of them. "Alright why are you two here? You never come over unless you want something..." He watched them carefully as they both grinned. "Well it's simply, really. We want to take over your country Austria!" England spoke calmly and glanced at France. Austria looked at the two slightly wide eyed and swallowed hard. Oh boy...

There was a light knock at the door and Germany came in. It was a bit strange to see him here. They had not spoken to each other in quite some time. Now here he was walking in without so much as a hello before saying something to the two nations standing before him.

"Is there a problem here?" he said softly, voice positively dripping with menace. How in the world Germany had managed to come when Austria needed help was beyond him.

Miraculously both England and Austria's eyebrows twitched as France took cover behind England. England being the man that he was wasn't going to back down at the sight of Germany. Austria turned his head only a little bit to see that Germany was very well there in the flesh. It was odd seeing him here especially after they hadn't talked in so long, but he had also come at a very pivotal moment for Austria. "Ah... Germany you came just in time to see England and France leave. They had been speaking rather strangely, but they are leaving now..." There was no way he was getting Germany involved in this no matter how strong he was.

He turned to England and France in time to see England's rage boil. "You won't be getting off that easily! We'll take you over when we have the chance!" He pushed past Germany quickly hoping to get away before the German could do anything to him, leaving France standing there in front of the two. Austria crossed his arms and glared the French man angrily so that he didn't seem quite as under powered as to be saved from Germany's unexpected visit.

Austria watched in slight surprise as Germany grabbed the French man by the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground, a threat clear in his eyes. Luckily for him, France was already terrified of Germany, and at the phrase, all of the color drained from his face. He shook his head quickly, trying to pry himself out of the German's grip as his feet dangled uselessly an inch above the ground. "N-nothing, Germany! A-absolutely nothing! England and I were just... Umm... T-telling a joke, that's all!" The man forced some desperate, seemingly light hearted laughter. "Oui, we'd never take Austria over, never even dream about it!"

Relaxing a bit when both Nations left. He watched as the German nation sighed and sat on his couch. Putting a hand to his forehead and sitting in a chair opposite to him he shook his head.

Germany looked at his long-time friend with a frown, "How long have they been bothering you, Roderich?"

"For weeks sadly enough. But it isn't too much trouble. They have mostly been coming over and harassing me with tiresome conversations. You actually saved me a lot of hassle trying to get them out before they started asking for some liquor." He looked to the side crossing his legs and resting his chin on one hand. He was tired and worn. Work had been piling up and now the fear of invasion was going to keep him from doing what work he has.

All he wanted to do, in all honesty is to get laid and play his piano. He sighed and looked back to Germany, trying to change the subject. "Anyways, Ludwig, what brings you so far this way, and without your bruder no less? Certainly this is more than just a pleasurable visit. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I came to make sure England and France weren't getting too close. Guess I came at a good time." Austria wondered: If he hadn't shown up, would Arthur and Francis have taken complete control? They were strong enough nations alone, so he didn't even want to think about them forming an alliance... It was honestly frightening. "You know Gilbert is never good with diplomatic issues. I sent him away to go bother Hungary."

Germany went quiet for a moment, slightly unnerving the Austrian. He waited as the German thought quietly. "Actually, some beer would be nice, if you have any on you.

He stood up once again and smiled a little, "But of course Germany. I always have German beer around. It tends to keep Prussia from hounding me for a moment." He walked to his kitchen and straight to his fridge to grab a beer for the German. He paused briefly before deciding to grab one for himself. IT would be nice to loosen up and talk to the Nation for a little bit. Besides he admired the German very much. He could put up with so much and still get his work done, but maybe he had to loosen up every now and then too. Shaking his head, he turned and walked back into the living room.

He placed both beers onto the table before walking over to the coat hanger and taking off his coat and cravat. Germany, Prussia and Hungary were always the only ones to see him dressed so simply in his white shirt and brown pants, that seemed to be a little too tight. He hated baggy clothing, it didn't look at all classy, but he wasn't going to tell Germany that seen how he wore such clothing. Walking back to his chair he sat down. "How are things, Germany? As you can see I'm dealing with France and England... Is anyone bothering you?"

"Things are fine. Italy keeps bugging me, but you know him. It's normal for him to be annoying." he sighed, taking off his coat and putting it on the back of the couch that he was sitting on. "It's been a long time, friend. We really have to meet more often." Maybe he should wait until he got home for him to get wasted... But, seeing as how Austria was being threatened, it was doubtful he would be able to leave Roderich's house anytime soon... Best to stay close.

"Ah, yes I remember Italy. It had actually taken me some time to figure out he was a boy when I had him under my control. But you seem to get along fine with him. I actually thought that perhaps you may have taken your friendship a step further..." He opened his beer and drank from it calmly as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wh-what!" he exclaimed, feeling flustered. "Nein, I wouldn't be with that little idiot! Besides..." The German added with a grumble. "Gilbert's interested in him. And you know how he gets when he has a crush..."

Roderich sighed knowingly after chuckling to Germany's reaction. He knew he had let his armies get too weak and they depended too much on music, but that was his country's passion. He drank some more of his beer before looking to Germany once more. "Yes I know... They are too powerful for me to handle alone and it was only a matter of time, before the threat of invasion came running to my door. I'd hate to have to ask for help, but it seems to be the only thing that I can do..." He looked outside and shook his head, there was no way he could turn away from his music. It meant too much to him.

"As far as England and France, I'm sure I will be able to hold them back if they try anything... Although Hungary seems to be angry with me and has refused to help..." He frowned thinking that maybe that Prussian had something to do with it.

He looked at Germany once more, "Well, I must go set up a room for you, if you intend to stay. There's no doubt in my mind that France and England will be back." In all honesty, he was surprised Germany had not questioned him on how long this was going. Though they were simply rumors at one point, but it had taken a toll on him to know that two of the stronger countries wanted to take over him. There was once a time when no country would do such a thing and he would be safe from invasion, but he supposed it was all coming back to him from when him and Spain ran the Habsburg empire back then.

"Nein, you don't have to do that yet." he said with a flippant wave of his hand. "Sit, drink with me. It's been too long since we've done that together, ja?" And it really was. "Honestly, all I want to do tonight is drink beer... We can worry about those two dumkoffs tomorrow."

Austria looked at him incredulously and nodded. You could tell Austria was uneasy, but he wasn't going to let that ruin his time relaxing with Germany. He drank some more of his beer before looking at Germany again. "Yes, I suppose your right. We can worry about those two later and for now we can just drink our problems away for the night." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in thought as he drank some more of his beer.

Austria took the time to note the tight form of his tank top as he stretched and blushed once more. For the longest time he had admired the German, to the point that he had stronger than friendship feelings for the man, but he would never tell that to him sober. He wasn't sure what would happen if he was drunk that's why he would always avoided getting drunk in front of Germany. He didn't want to ruin what friendship he had. "Well, what would you like to talk about, Ludwig? We have a lot of catching up to do. Perhaps you want some more beer?"

He gestured to the empty containers and stood. Walking into the kitchen he leaned on the cold countertop before taking in what was going on. Leaning there for a few minutes.

Austria grabbed the beer he said he was going to grab in the first place. Walking out he didn't say a word as he looked up to see that Ludwig had fallen asleep. "Verdammt ich zu lange gedauert ... He must have been more tired then he let out..." He placed both beers on the table and walked over to the sleeping German. Sighing he leaned over and placed his forehead against his, "Schlaf gut mein Freund..." He walked away to grab a blanket and place it over him.

Germany really looked at peace when he was sleeping. He smiled as he walked to his piano to room to play some light music. Sitting at his piano, he played happily and why shouldn't he be happy. He had a friend who would be willing to go up against England and France, who wanted to invade. Whether or not they would be up to them, but at the moment, His closest friend was resting on the couch. After finishing his song he walked out of his piano room and into the living room again to go take a walk. He grabbed his coat and his cravat putting them on skillfully and walking out the door. The only problem was, Austria easily got lost taking his walk and had no idea he was heading straight into enemy hands.


End file.
